In the never-ending search for hydrocarbons, many oil and gas reservoirs have been discovered over the last one hundred and fifty years. Many technologies have been developed to find new reservoirs and resources and most areas of the world have been scoured looking for new discoveries. Few expect that any large, undiscovered resources remain to be found near populated areas and in places that would be easily accessed. Instead, new large reserves are being found in more challenging and difficult to reach areas.
One promising area is in the offshore Arctic. However, the Arctic is remote and cold where ice on the water creates considerable challenges for prospecting for and producing hydrocarbons. Over the years, it has generally been regarded that six unprofitable wells must be drilled for every profitable well. If this is actually true, one must hope that the unprofitable wells will not be expensive to drill. However, in the Arctic, little, if anything, is inexpensive.
Currently, in the shallow waters of cold weather places like the Arctic, a jack-up or mobile offshore drilling unit (MODU) can be used for about 45-90 days in the short, open-water summer season. Predicting when the drilling season starts and ends is a game of chance and many efforts are undertaken to determine when the jack-up may be safely towed to the drilling location and drilling may be started. Once started, there is considerable urgency to complete the well to avoid having to disconnect and retreat in the event of ice incursion before the well is complete. Even during the few weeks of open water, ice floes present a significant hazard to jack-up drilling rigs where the drilling rig is on location and legs of the jack-up drilling rig are exposed and quite vulnerable to damage.
Jack-up rigs are mobile, self-elevating, offshore drilling and workover platforms equipped with legs that are arranged to be lowered to the sea floor and then to lift the hull out of the water. Jack-up rigs typically include the drilling and/or workover equipment, leg jacking system, crew quarters, loading and unloading facilities, storage areas for bulk and liquid materials, helicopter landing deck and other related facilities and equipment.
A jack-up rig is designed to be towed to the drilling site and jacked-up out of the water so that the wave action of the sea only impacts the legs which have a fairly small cross section and thus allows the wave action to pass by without imparting significant movement to the jack-up rig. However, the legs of a jack-up provide little defense against ice floe collisions and an ice floe of any notable size is capable of causing structural damage to one or more legs and/or pushing the rig off location. If this type of event were to happen before the drilling operations were suspended and suitable secure and abandon had been completed, a hydrocarbon leak would possibly occur. Even a small risk of such a leak is completely unacceptable in the oil and gas industry, to the regulators and to the public.
Thus, once it is determined that a potentially profitable well has been drilled during this short season, a very large, gravity based production system, or similar structure may be brought in and set on the sea floor for the long process of drilling and producing the hydrocarbons. These gravity based structures are very large and very expensive, but are built to withstand the ice forces year around. Any opportunity to safely reduce development costs in the Arctic can save very substantial amounts of money.